


Sorpresas & Propuestas

by Sherlockian221B



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: El rubio abrió estrepitosamente los ojos, y durante unos segundos de silencio Steve pensó que diría que no, digo quién quiere una propuesta en la sala de su casa, durante navidad, y vestido de Santa Claus, para su fortuna el rubio hablo.





	Sorpresas & Propuestas

El anillo era precioso, una banda simple de platino con una sola incrustación de aguamarina, la cual había elegido porque el color azul le recordaba los hermosos ojos de su amado novio.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose junto con los gritos de los niños le indico al Seal que su familia había arribado, cerro la caja guardándola en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras se dirigía a encontrarlos.

 **-!Mele Malikimaka¡-** El fuerte grito del rubio hizo que Steve se detuviera al entrar en la sala.

 **-¿Desde cuando dices Feliz navidad en hawaiano?-**  Dijo el Seal acercándose para dar un casto beso en los labios de Danny.

**-Bueno he vivido demasiado tiempo en este agujero infestado de piñas que Dios ha olvidado, a tu lado que supongo que era inevitable.-**

La sonrisa en la cara del hombre más alto no se hizo esperar, no solo por escuchar el de hecho de vivir con el detective, sino también por ver al rubio vestido de Santa, porque el seal no solo disfrutaba de ver al rubio vestido de rojo sino que también disfrutaba el desvestirlo, aunque eso tendría que esperar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una caja empujada contra su pecho, tomo la caja de las manos del rubio para abrirla y al hacerlo observo que adentro se encontraba un retrato de Danny, Grace, Charlie y él en la playa durante su cumpleaños, Steve paso su mano por el marco de la foto, era dorado de estilo clásico y en el borde inferior se hallaba un grabado con la palabra _“Ohana”._

El corazón del seal se encogió, mientras era inundado por un sinfín de emociones, por Dios, parecía un adolescente hormonal  pero como no hacerlo, Danny Williams lo había incluido en su vida, en las vidas de sus hijos, como su familia.

 **-¿Bebe, Estas bien?-** Inquirió el Rubio con ternura; El hombre más alto solo asintió mientras pasaba su mano sobre su barbilla, tomo una respiración profunda antes de hincarse sobre su rodilla y sacara el anillo para exhibirlo ante los ojos del detective.

 **-Daniel Michael Williams, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?-** Con tono solemne pregunto el seal.

El rubio abrió estrepitosamente los ojos, y durante unos segundos de silencio Steve pensó que diría que no, digo quién quiere una propuesta en la sala de su casa, durante navidad, y vestido de Santa Claus, para su fortuna el rubio hablo.

**-Sí, Steven, solo porque fuiste civilizado al preguntar en lugar de hacer la boda sin consultarme como un neandertal.-**

Steve rodo los ojos antes de deslizar la sortija en el dedo de su prometido.

**-Me haces tan feliz, Danno, Te amo.-**

**-También te amo Steve.-**

**-Feliz navidad.-** Dijeron al unisonó ambos antes de sellar su compromiso con un apasionado beso.


End file.
